


Breakfast at the Toyama's

by Resident_NEET



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Arisa with Toyama's, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resident_NEET/pseuds/Resident_NEET
Summary: Arisa came to her house date with Kasumi a little bit too early and who better to greet her than Kasumi's mother Toyama Akira.
Relationships: Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	1. Toyama Akira

The morning breeze and the sound of birds aren’t something that Arisa is really familiar with, but for today she embraces everything the morning has to offer, with heavy eyebags of course. She walked with an empty stare, gathering all her willpower to stay awake and not get lost, along the way. After about 30 minutes of walking her phone went off, ‘You have reached your destination.’ waking her up from her daze. She put her phone back into her pocket and took in her surroundings. In front of her is a house, with a nameplate that reads ‘Toyama’.

‘Should I knock? Aren’t I early? Is she even awake yet?’ A rapid stream of thoughts flew into her head. She might have been a little bit too excited about hanging out in Kasumi’s house, it is her first time visiting after all so how could she not be, but it made her come to her house a tad early. 

‘We were supposed to meet at 10 right? What time is it now?’ She looked at her phone and saw that it was 7 in the morning, “Great.” She groaned, how could she not have looked at the time? Her grandma isn’t even awake yet. She sighed and turned away from the house, deciding to go to a convenience store and hang out there until it’s about 9. 

“Excuse me,” An unfamiliar voice called out to her.

She turned around to see a woman that seemed to be in her 40's. She was a bit tall and had long flowing brown hair, and she had the same eyes as Kasumi, but way more mellow and mature. 

“Are you Kasumi’s Arisa?” She asked. 

“What?!” 

“Oh my! That came out wrong! Are you Arisa, Kasumi’s friend?” 

She gripped her skirt and answered in a low voice, “Y-yes, I’m her friend. I’m Ichigaya Arisa it’s nice to meet you.”

The woman's face lit up at the mention of her name and she stepped closer, “Oh my! No wonder she talks about you all the time,” She said while eyeing her up and down, “I’m Kasumi’s mother! Akira Toyama! It’s so good to finally meet you!” She extended her hand. 

“It’s nice to meet you” Arisa shook her hand, blushing from the compliments. 

“You really do blush easily,” Akira laughed while still holding her hand, making Arisa blush even harder. 

She was ready to quip with something in the lines of ‘shut up’ or some other Tsundere variation, but she realized she was talking to someone twice her age. She just gave her an awkward smile and that made Akira giggle even more. ‘I knew it, Kasumi’s weird had to be genetics.’

After laughing she stood up straight and let go of Arisa’s hand, “I’m sorry, I was just really excited to meet you, why don’t you come inside? I’m almost finished with breakfast.” 

Arisa hesitated, is it really okay for her to have breakfast in another person's home? She can’t imagine herself having breakfast with anyone she hardly knows, even though that someone looks almost like Kasumi. She needed to refuse, she can’t be imposing on Kasumi’s mother like this. 

Just as she was about to refuse she felt a hand on her shoulder, “Please, for all the time Kasumi barges in on you and your Grandma. Let me make it up to you.” 

Her eyes were filled with just as much sincerity as Kasumi's. She just can’t bring herself to refuse, especially since she isn’t being pulled or pushed around. “If you’ll have me then.” 

Akira’s eyes lit up and she clapped her hands together, “Wonderful! Come on in!” She jumped and opened the door for Arisa. 

“Pardon the intrusion,” Arisa said in a low voice as she entered Kasumi’s house. 

When she entered her house she was surprised by how normal it was. She expected the house to be filled with rainbow colors with flashing lights and caramelldansen blaring in the background. ‘No wait, that would be Kokoro, not Kasumi’ 

She inspected the walls in the hallway and found that it was decorated with a lot of family pictures. There was a picture of them on the mountains, a picture of Asuka and Kasumi hugging when they were little, and a lot of other family pictures. Out of all of it though there was one picture that caught her eye in particular.

It was a picture of Kasumi when she was about 6 years old, she was wearing a red cardigan over a yellow shirt with a purple skirt, she looked like she was in a park and she had the biggest smile on her face while holding on a star-shaped lollipop. 

Arisa felt her heartache, the picture she was looking at was just too adorable for her. She wanted to give little Kasumi a hug so bad it hurt, she wanted to meet her when she was a kid and be friends with her. 

If that had happened, They might have been best friends since they were little and she was sure of that. They would spend grade school and middle school together, spend all their time together, and be inseparable for life. With a mix of no sleep and intense daydreaming, Arisa didn’t realize she inched closer to the picture and put her hand on the picture. 

“Adorable wasn’t she,” Akira mused, breaking Arisa from her trance making her jerk her hand back.

“We took that picture after we had the camping trip. After that, she was crazy about stars and how they made her feel shining and sparkling.” 

Arisa laughed, still having her eyes on the picture, “That sounds like Kasumi all right.” 

“How about I show you more pictures of her? She won’t be awake in another hour” Akira offered, with a small grin. 

Arisa wanted to refuse but her inner Kasumi lover side won against her ideal manners side, “I’d like that.” 

Akira guided Arisa to the dining room and told her to wait on the table while she prepared tea and grabbed the photo album. A few minutes later she’s back with two cups of tea and a big photo album with the label Kasumi on the front. 

“Are you ready for a ride?” Akira asked with sparkles in her eyes. 

Arisa just nodded, and Akira opened the album in front of them. When Arisa first laid eyes on the album it was a like a Kasumi gold mine, all the picture she couldn’t even begin to imagine was there. 

Kasumi’s baby pictures, her first trip to the dentist, her first day of elementary school, the last day of middle school. Every detail of Kasumi’s life she missed was documented and kept in the album. She was spoiling herself with Kasumi today, she took in every detail she could, her smiles, her crying face, everything. 

Then she finally got to the last page of the album, on that page was Kasumi on the first day going to school, and a group picture of her and popipa on one of their lives. 

“That’s it?” Arisa asked, surprised that the album already ran out of pictures. 

“You wanted more?” Akira laughed. 

“I-it’s not like that,” Arisa said bashfully, “Do you mind if I take a look again?” 

Akira smiled and handed the album to Arisa, “Help yourself! I’ll even allow for you to take pictures on your phone,” She smiled before going off to the kitchen. 

“W-what? Why would I wanna take pictures,” Arisa said while taking out her phone. 

Akira laughed and sent her one last smile before completely disappearing into the kitchen, “Have fun!” 

When Arisa is sure she’s completely alone, she let out a long breath and relaxed, she didn’t know talking with your friend’s parents can be so nerve-wracking, ‘I could talk with Tae and Saaya’s mothers perfectly fine, why does Kasumi’s mom make me feel so awkward?” 

She decided not to dwell on that and got to look at the album again. Little Kasumi eating ice cream, saved. Little Kasumi, scared of a puppy, saved. Little Kasumi carrying a baby Asuka, saved. Little Kasumi smiling with a mic in front of the old music academy she used to go to, save- Wait! 

She took the picture out of the album for a bit to inspect it, and she was sure of it. The picture was taken in the music academy she used to go to as a kid, ‘How come I never saw her there?’ Arisa thought, sad that she might have been able to be friends with Kasumi way sooner than high school. 

“Something bothering you with that picture?” 

“Uwah!” Arisa yelped, dropping the photo on the table. 

Akira picked it up and looked at the photo, “Ah, this was when she applied for singing lessons. She was a fast learner but she didn’t last too long only for about two months.” 

“O-oh, I see.” 

That makes sense, if she was there only for two months, that would explain why she never met her, after finally getting that clear she apologized to Akira and put the picture back in the album. 

Akira went back to cook and Arisa went back to looking at the album, she want through it about five times over and she realized a detail that didn’t really make her happy, ‘Why is she by herself in all of the pictures except the one with PoPiPa?’ 

She had always taken Kasumi for a very social person, but why isn’t there any more pictures with her and any of her old middle school or elementary school friends. She doubled to check whether it was true or not and it was! Every single picture is either with Asuka or by herself she didn’t have a single picture with her friends on it.  


“That’s weird,” Arisa muttered to herself. 

“What is?” 

“Uwa!” 

“Oh sorry! I did it again,” Akira apologized and sat down, “So what was it you found weird? Is another picture bothering you?” 

“N-no it’s nothing like that, it’s just,” Arisa stopped, would this be a proper thing to ask someone’s mother about? “D-did Kasumi have friends when she was a kid?” She asked, not able to help herself. 

Akira’s expression turned mellow, Arisa felt like she had just stepped on a landmine, “I-I’m sorry! That’s really rude of me-” 

“You noticed,” Akira quietly said.

“Kasumi, she’s always had a hard time making connections with people” She paused and inhaled, “She can make ‘friends’ and socialize easily, but she’s never really good at making a genuine connection with people.” 

“In fact, you’re actually the first friend she ever invited to the house,” Akira looked at Arisa pensively. 

“I never would have thought,” Arisa whispered silently, baffled. 

They both sat in silence for a bit before Akira broke the silence with a small laugh, “Honestly, you don’t need to be so sad, she has you and Poppin Party now. You four is all she talks about these days, especially you.”

“Really?” 

“Really! How you make her day every time you manage to hug back.” 

Arisa blushed and shrank into her seat. 

“And you know, she teases you on purpose, just so she could hear you say ‘Kasumi!’” 

“I knew she wasn’t playing dumb!” 

“Oh! I just exposed my own daughter!” She said in mock surprise, making both of them laugh.  


After a few minutes of sharing stories and laughing, they settled down and Akira put her hand on Arisa’s head, “Thank you for being her friend.” 

“I’ll be with her for as long as I can, she won’t ever be alone again for the rest of her life, promise,” Arisa said, determined.

Arisa widened her eyes after she realized what she just said, that sentence had so many implications, implications that she doesn’t want anyone hearing especially not Kasumi’s mom. 

“Do you perhaps have feelings for my Kasumi?” Akira probed a giant smile on her face. 

“Huh?! No way!” 

“That’s too bad, I would have loved it if you were with Kasumi, really is a damn shame she won’t have you as her girlfriend, I’m sure she’ll be heartbroken when she hears this.” 

“W-what do you mean by that?” Arisa asked, a blush forming on her face. 

Before Akira could answer, they both heard footsteps from upstairs, “G’ morning,” Asuka greeted as she lazily walked into the dining room. 

“Morning darling! I got you a new big sister!” 

Asuka looked over to see Arisa and yawned, “Old news.”

Akira laughed while Arisa drowned herself in embarrassment, “Ichigaya-san, please don’t mind my mom, she gets like this sometimes but she’s really nice.” Asuka said while looking into the fridge. 

Akira laughed and stood up from her chair, “Well you girls go have a chat and wait while I continue cooking, Kasumi should be up any minute now.” 

Asuka yawned and took a seat on the table, she slowly slurped on her orange juice while trying not to fall back asleep. 

“Didn’t get enough sleep last night?” Arisa asked. 

Asuka still having her eyes half-open nodded, “Onee-chan had me pick out an outfit for your home date till 2 am last night.” She yawned again, finishing the glass of orange juice. 

“Sorry,” Arisa apologized, feeling responsible for Asuka’s lack of sleep. 

Asuka laughed and brushed her off, “Nah, it’s fine. It’s nice to see Onee-chan act like a high schooler in love, it’s a breath of fresh air.” 

“I-I-In love?” Arisa yelped in surprise

Asuka rolled her eyes and made her way into the kitchen, “I’m making coffee, how do you want yours?” 

“It’s fine I don’t drink coffee.”

Asuka shrugged and made her way to the counter leaving Arisa by herself. She was absentmindedly looking at the photo album when she suddenly felt weight on her shoulders. 

“Wha-” 

“Asuka~ why didn’t you wake me up” 

Arisa looked back to see Kasumi sleeping and drooling on the side of her neck, “KASUMI! Get off!” She yelled, making the sleepy girl stumble and fall to the floor. 

“Arisa?” Kasumi asked while trying her best to wake up, “Arisa!” She scrambled to get up from the floor, “Why are you here?” 

“You invited me!” 

“Unbelievable! I can’t believe you drooled on my neck” Arisa complained, rubbing the back of her neck. 

Kasumi cracks a cheeky smile, “Eh~ Not the usual reaction I see when you get my drool on the back of your neck.” 

“Oh my.” 

“Gross.” 

Before Arisa could even quip back, her attention was drawn to the two figures standing on the entrance of the dining room, “Mama! Acchan! Why are you awake already?!” Kasumi yelped in surprise. 

“Why I needed to make sure your dear Arisa has her favorite breakfast ready,” Akira winked at Kasumi, giving her the best shit-eating grin she’s ever seen in her life. 

‘God please don’t let Kasumi inherit that.’  
Kasumi turned crimson on the spot, “M-mama what are you even saying. I’m gonna go take a shower, so don’t eat without me.” She stumbled on her words as she ran back upstairs. 

“Oh my, she’s always been such a shy girl. Come let’s have tea before we eat.” 

Arisa sat back down and enjoyed the tea Akira brewed. It was one of the better green tea she’s had in a while, almost as good as her grandmother’s. The tea dining table was filled with a comfortable quiet. Asuka slowly sips on her coffee and Akira does the same with her tea. Arisa thought that she would be bombarded with questions, knowing Akira’s earlier behavior, but this was a pleasant surprise. 

The quiet was broken when loud footsteps came from the stairs, “Arisaa” A familiar cry came with the footsteps, and she felt the familiar weight crashing on her back. 

“Good morning dear.” 

“Good morning Mom!” Kasumi jumped excitedly, finally starting to look like her usual self. 

Kasumi finally took a seat next to Arisa and beamed when she saw the table. They were going to have grilled salmon and rolled eggs for breakfast, one of both her and Kasumi’s favorite breakfast by her grandma. Without a second to waste Kasumi grabbed her chopsticks and got to work, and the other two started too. Arisa soon followed and she started eating her meal. 

Arisa tasted the food and it tasted no better than her grandmother's cooking, but the feeling she gets, looking at Asuka slowly waking up with each bite of food she puts in her mouth, Kasumi eating with animated movements humming about how good the food is, Akira watching over the two with a big smile on her face. It filled Arisa with warmth, one she isn’t so familiar with. Throughout the meal, she had a big smile plastered on her face, and it seemed Kasumi noticed it. 

“Arisa do you like Mom’s food?” 

“Yes, it’s delicious.” 

Kasumi faked a gasp, “Did Arisa just tell the truth? Mom, you gotta make me this kind of food every day!” 

“Oh shut up you,” Arisa said, pinching one of Kasumi’s cheek.

“Domestic abuse noo~” 

Akira and Asuka laughed at the two’s antics. The two of them didn’t even realize they were being watched or laughed at. Akira whispered something to Asuka, and she left the dining room. It took them a while for them to finish bickering before they realize that one person was missing from the table. 

“Where did mom go?” 

“She needed to do something, she’ll be back soon. By the way Onee-chan,” Asuka said while side-eyeing her sister. 

“That’s a nice dress you have on.” 

“O-oh? Oh yeah! It’s nothing special Acchan geez,” Kasumi bashfully said. 

Now it was Arisa’s turn to get the side-eye, “Ichigaya-san what do you think of that dress?” 

“Huh? It’s norm-” Before Arisa could finish she remembered that Asuka and Kasumi stayed up until 2 am to pick that out, so it’s only right if Arisa gave her a serious answer. 

The dress Kasumi was wearing was a long purple summer dress. Not something she would usually see Kasumi wearing, but it somehow suited her. The dress matching colors with Kasumi’s eyes somehow made it hard for Arisa to take her eyes away from Kasumi, coupled with the fact that Kasumi has her hair down, the rare sight is something Arisa wants to burn in her memory as best as she can. 

“Arisa?” 

“Huh? Oh! Yeah it um,” Arisa bit her lip and inhaled, “It looks great on you Kasumi, m-makes your eyes look prettier.” 

At that sentence, Kasumi’s whole face lit up like a light show. She hugged Arisa and rubbed their faces together, “Arisaa~” 

“Ugh, seriously get off me! Your sister’s here!” 

Asuka stood up and shot Arisa a smug look, “If that’s the case then I better leave, have fun lovebirds!” She said as she happily dashed away. 

“Hehe, we’re alone now,” Kasumi sang happily. 

“Seriously, get off me,” Arisa weakly murmurs. 

Kasumi tightened her grip, “Just a little bit more?” 

Arisa let out a defeated sigh, “Fine, but if your mom comes I’m pushing you to the floor.” 

They stayed like that for a few more seconds before Kasumi finally let go. As if on cue Akira goes back into the dining room with a tray full of snacks and juice on her hands. 

“Kasumi I got you some snacks! You can go ahead and take them to your room, no need to help me clean up.” 

“Thanks Mom!” She quickly grabs the tray, and made her way to the stairs, “Arisa come on!” 

“Yeah, I’m coming.” 

The two of them were about to go up the stairs, when suddenly Akira called out, “Wait!” 

They both look to Akira in confusion, and she gave a smile and a wink, “Don’t have too much fun.” 

The couple turned red as they scurried up the stairs, leaving Akira laughing at the awkward teen’s behavior. When they finally got inside Kasumi’s room, she sighed in relief, “Looks like you found the one Kasumi.” 

\---- 

After cleaning up after the table, she put an instant camera, a photo, and an empty photo album on top. She opened the album and put in a picture of Arisa and Kasumi laughing on the table together with Asuka watching them. She put in a few other pictures she took of the couple and closed the album. She took a marker and wrote on the title ‘Kasumi and Arisa Wedding Gift’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be in the fluff collection but it ended up way longer and barely any KasuAri so here you go! I hope you enjoyed this cause I had a lot of fun writing this. Thanks for reading!


	2. Toyama Asuka

The two of them hurriedly went inside Kasumi's room and slammed the door shut. Sounds of giggling could be heard from downstairs, boosting their embarrassment. 

"Your mom is something else, huh?" 

Kasumi cringed, "She can get a little," She paused taking a deep breath, "Weird."

"That explains a lot about you," Arisa grinned at Kasumi. 

Kasumi was about to say something, but she stopped and scratched her head, "I get that all the time, and I still don't have a comeback for it." Kasumi let out a sigh and sulked.

Arisa smiled, amused. She reached out her hand and ruffled Kasumi’s hair, “It’s not a bad thing. Though, it would be better if you could take some of her calm too.” 

Kasumi smiled and put her hand on top of Arisa’s, “No can do. Acchan took all of it.” 

They both laughed and finally settled down on Kasumi’s bed. The two of them sat next to each other, hands an inch away from each other. Arisa wanted to hold Kasumi’s hand bad, but would that really be okay? She knows they had a moment the week before but does that solidify their relationship as more than just best friends?

“Sooo,” Kasumi whistled, breaking the awkward tension, “Anything you wanna do today?” 

“You were the one that invited me, don’t you have anything you want to do?” 

“Not really, is that how it works? Do I need to have anything planned?” Kasumi cocked her head to the side and looked at Arisa. 

Arisa let out a sigh of relief. She thought the reason Kasumi invited her was because of last week, she had to be overreacting, it’s normal for friends to do what they did right? They’re best friends after all. 

“How about a movie then?” Arisa suggested, pointing at the TV on the corner of Kasumi’s room. 

Kasumi’s face lit up and smiled, “Great idea! Rimi-rin lent me a movie last week. We should watch them together!” She scrambled into her closet and searched one of the boxes on the bottom. After a few handouts and homework were thrown out she finally came back to Arisa with a DVD box on her hand. 

“Look! This is what Rimi-rin lent me,” Kasumi showed Arisa the DVD. It was an ominous-looking cover with a girl with long hair standing dead center in the middle of the box, her white dress contrasting the black background that seems to be in a park. The title is written in red on top of the girl with red drips coming from the text like it’s written in blood, ‘Hanako’ is the name of the movie. 

“Kasumi?” Arisa looked at her skeptically, is she really going to make the two of them, watch horror? 

“I know what you’re thinking, but Rimi-rin said this wasn’t scary at all! And it’s in the middle of the day so it can’t be any worse right?” 

Kasumi’s eyes were sparkling with anticipation. This was weird, remembering that the last time they watched horror together with Poppin’Party she was the one that wanted out the most. “Are you sure you’re gonna be okay?” 

“Of course! I have you with me after all!” 

“You had me with you the last time and you couldn’t go to the bathroom yourself for the rest of the night,” Arisa smirked, remembering how adorable Kasumi was when she was scared. 

“Well, I wasn’t the one that came up to someone else’s bed crying because they couldn’t fall asleep.”

“Wha- that never happened!” Arisa quipped loudly, blushing because it in fact happened. 

“There’s no way I could forget that you were way too cute that night!” 

Her blush went into a darker shade of red, she picked up one of Kasumi’s pillows and threw it to her face, “Whatever! Just put the damn movie on already!” 

Kasumi put the DVD in and they sat back down with Arisa, latching into one of her arms, “Scared already?” Arisa sneered at Kasumi. 

“I’m doing this for you,” Kasumi replied and stuck out her tongue. 

\--------

An hour into the movie and the two are hugging each other like their lives depended on it. Even with the sun shining outside, the movie was still enough to scare the living daylights out of the two. They kept watching with arms gripping each other until the final jumpscare came and the credits rolled. 

“T-t-that wasn’t so b-bad right?” Kasumi stammered hand still gripping Arisa’s arm. 

“Y-yeah, R-Rimi was right when she said this wasn’t s-scary,” Arisa said, hands still shaking and clutching on Kasumi. “H-Hey Kasumi?” Arisa pulled on her sleeves getting her full attention. 

“What is it?” 

“I have to go to the bathroom.” 

“Hee~ Could Arisa be scared to go to the bathroom by herself?” Kasumi teased in a cheery tone, albeit still being a bit scared. 

“N-No! It’s just that,” Arisa bit her lip, “I don’t want to leave you alone. I’m not scared or anything like that.” 

Kasumi giggled and let go of Arisa, the two of them went to the bathroom. It was on the other end of the hallway with the shower right across. Arisa went inside, and before closing the door she asked Kasumi, “Please don’t leave before I finish.” 

Kasumi nodded and Arisa went in. The horror movie still made Arisa feel a little bit scared being alone in the toilet, but having Kasumi outside gave her a bit of reassurance. That is until she heard a loud thud and a scream come from outside. 

Arisa rushed outside, “Kasumi! What’s wrong!?” She yelled as soon as she exited the bathroom. She immediately froze up when she saw a girl with hair covering half her face, reaching for Kasumi that’s cowering in a ball on the ground. She quickly went to Kasumi’s level and held her, looking up at the girl, she just realized how scary she looked with the only light coming from the window. 

“A-Arisa,” Kasumi whimpered, holding on to her for dear life. 

Arisa tried to calm Kasumi down but looking at the girl she’s also shaking like a leaf. The girl then suddenly reached out her arm to the two of them, making them both scream and balled into each other, but not before Arisa handed Kasumi a brush from the bathroom and Kasumi threw it with all her might. 

\---- 

“Seriously you two, why did you watch horror, to begin with?” Asuka scolded, rubbing her head after someone had thrown a brush at her. 

“We’re sorry,” The two said in unison. 

“Ugh, god damn you two are in sync I didn’t even have time to react” She complained again, rubbing the same spot on her head. 

“We’ll try to make it up to you,” Kasumi said, rubbing the same spot Asuka’s being rubbing with Arisa just nodding next to her not knowing whether it would be appropriate or not to do the same. 

“I’m sorry I handed her the brush,” Arisa mumbled. 

Asuka let out a long sigh, then looked at Kasumi, “Onee-chan, you can make the three of us lunch. I want a katsu sandwich, mom made some last night, you don’t have to make it from scratch.” 

“Roger!” Kasumi saluted and ran to the kitchen, followed by noises of an upcoming mess. 

“Is there anything you want me to do?” Arisa asked. 

Asuka turned her attention to Arisa, she rested her chin on her hand and said, “Let’s talk, Ichigaya-san.” 

Arisa winced a bit at how annoyed she sounded. Was it really about her getting hit on the head, “I’m sorry about the bru-” 

“That’s not what I wanted to talk about,” Asuka interrupted.

“What is it then?” 

Asuka peeked at the kitchen to make sure that Kasumi was focused on her cooking and asked, “Honest, do you like my sister in a romantic way, or are you two just ‘friends’?” She emphasized friends with both her hands. 

“I- I don’t know, to be completely honest with you,” Arisa sighed, a mellow expression on her face. “I’ve never had anyone as close as Kasumi before after all.” 

“Not even the rest of the girls?” 

Arisa shook her head, “None of them come to my room first thing in the morning just to shake me awake and drag me to school every single day,” she smiled fondly. 

Asuka smiled back at her, “I have to thank you for that, she used to be so loud in the morning.” 

“The noise didn’t stop, it just moved.” 

They both laughed, Asuka relaxed her shoulder and leaned on the chair, “I have to be honest Ichigaya-san, my sister has been acting weird since last week.” 

‘That was the day of the sleepover’ Arisa thought to herself. 

“Every time she says your name she’s not ‘shining’ anymore, she even seems sad. I asked her a few times about it and she kept hiding her feelings from me.” 

“She was hiding her emotions? How did you know?” 

Asuka let out a sigh,” When you’ve been looking for half your life you just know,” She said with a somber look. 

“My sister isn’t as simple as she looks. You understand, don’t you? Ichigaya-san,” She looked at Asuka with faith in her eyes. 

Arisa thought about the whole time she’s known Kasumi. The more time she spent with her the more things she noticed about Kasumi that the others besides Saaya might have not noticed. How she suddenly freezes up when something bad happens and immediately jumps back into happy mode. How she sometimes just looks at the floor when she makes a mistake on a live. There are a lot of instances when Kasumi shows her sadness, but the times when she doesn’t show it, Arisa felt like that was ‘real’. 

Arisa said nothing and just nodded at Asuka, Asuka had a satisfied look on her face and gave Arisa another smile, making the girl blush on how she was suddenly being so nice. “A-Anyway, why were you being so hostile earlier?” 

“I didn’t want you to end up like one of her earlier ‘friends’ that she goes crazy about and a week later she doesn’t even say another word about them anymore,” Asuka stated matter of factly. 

Arisa cringed at the thought. Did Kasumi really used to have friends that left her just like that? Just imagining her doing that left a huge knot on her stomach, she can never imagine doing that. 

“But, after hearing you talk about her, I’m positive you’ll stay. You’re in the clear Ichigaya-san, congratulations.” 

“You really do love Kasumi don’t you?” 

“I think that’s the one thing you and I have in common,” Asuka shot back, making Arisa red. 

Their conversation was stopped when Asuka’s phone rang, she picked up the call, “Hey, Rokka, what is it? You want to go shopping for accessories for your next live? Just the two of us? S-sure, I’ll see you at our usual place, is that okay? Cool, see you later.” She put her phone back down on the table and let out a long breath. 

“You’re going on a date with Rokka?” Arisa asked. 

“No! It’s not a date! I-It’s just hanging out with a friend, you know, like you and Onee-chan.” 

“If it’s like me and Kasumi, your earlier statement did not do you any favors.” 

Now it was Asuka’s turn to turn red, she looked away from Arisa and pouted, a sight Arisa never imagined she would see, “What? Are you gonna tell Onee-chan about it?” 

Arisa shook her head amused, it’s refreshing seeing the usual calm and collected Asuka this flustered. She’s also gotten curious, she’s into Rokka? Arisa’s never been one to gossip but this time she’s interested, “It depends.” 

“On what?” 

“Whether you tell me or not about your little relationship you have going on,” Arisa teased, a playful grin on her face. 

“I’m not her girlfriend yet!” Asuka snapped, making Arisa flinch. “I don’t think I will be at this point.” 

“Hey, what’s wrong? Is something the matter with you two?” 

“She’s been hanging out a lot with her new band lately and we’re spending way less time together,” She gloomily explained, “And she’s been close to that, blonde girl in her band too.” 

Seeing Asuka so sad somehow pulled on Arisa’s heartstrings. It’s like watching Kasumi get sad, and she doesn’t like it one bit. “Hey Asuka, how about this,” Arisa started getting Asuka’s attention, “I’ll get you tickets to our next live, and after that, the two of you can hang out together, maybe.” 

“We already do that all the time, what difference is it gonna be this time?” 

“Uh, you’ll perform with us?” Arisa said randomly. 

“That’s- I never thought of that actually, do you think she’ll like it?” 

Arisa was shocked that she considered it, but now that she thought about it, Rokka might love it, “I’m sure she will, and I bet Kasumi’s gonna be happy when she hears about it.” 

“Do you think an original song is gonna be too much trouble? I don’t think I can do that,” 

Arisa put a hand on Asuka’s shoulder, “The rest of us will help, I’m sure everyone would be happy to help you.” 

Asuka looked at Arisa with teary eyes, “I never had anyone this nice to me besides my sister,” She said under her breath, wiping her eyes. 

“Wha- Hey don’t cry it’s all right,” Arisa rubbed her head, trying her best to comfort her. 

“Thanks, Nee-san.” 

“Nee-san?!” Arisa yelped in surprise. 

“Yeah, you better get used to it, in a few years it’s gonna be official.” She teased in a smug tone. 

“What the hell are you saying-” 

“Acchan! Arisa! Lunch is ready~” Kasumi interrupted the two. She came in with a plate of six pieces of sandwiches cut into triangles. The freshly fried katsu somehow made Arisa hungry again.

“You two seemed to be having a lot of fun! What were you two talking about?” Kasumi asked, while already having a sandwich on her hand. 

“We were talking about Rokk-” 

“Rocks! We were talking about what rocks would be good to decorate bonsais with, right Nee-san?” Asuka interrupted, staring daggers at Arisa. 

“R-right, round rocks are the best right, Asuka-chan?”

“Y-yeah, they’re the best!” 

The two of them smiled nervously, hoping that Kasumi buys on their pathetic attempt to cover their earlier conversation, “That sounds boring, but I’m glad you two are getting along well!” Kasumi said in her usual cheery tone. 

The two let out a long breath, they gave each other an understanding look and nodded. The three of them had their lunch together, they talked and joked with each other and before they knew it all the sandwiches were gone from the plate. Kasumi was about to take the plate to the sink to wash it but Asuka stopped her and she grabbed the plate off her hands, “It’s all right Onee-chan I’ll do the dishes, thanks for the sandwich it was delicious.” 

“You’re welcome! Arisa, let’s go back to my room!” Kasumi said excitedly, already heading for the stairs. 

“You go on ahead, I want to get some water first if you don’t mind.” 

“Got it! You can use the purple glass on the shelf that’s the one I usually use. Don’t make me wait long!” She pointed at said glass and disappeared to the top floor. 

Arisa turned to Asuka and crossed her arms, “She needs to know if we want the plan to work out you know,” 

“I know that! Just not now, I have a date with Rokka later and if I tell her about it I might get too nervous so let’s put it on hold for now.” 

“Calling it a date I see,” Arisa said with a sly grin. 

“God stop acting like her, please keep this between the two of us for now.” 

“Yeah I got it, just tell me whenever you want to do it, I’ll tell the other girls in advance then we can tell Kasumi is that okay?” 

“Thank you! I don’t like keeping secrets from her but she can get really,” Asuka paused and bit her lip. 

“Overbearing?” 

“I knew you would get it!” 

Arisa laughed and grabbed the mug Kasumi was talking about, “Well I’m heading back now, enjoy your date,” Arisa waved goodbye and headed upstairs. 

Asuka waved back and went into her room, she opened her wardrobe to pick out what kind of clothes she should wear, “Damn I should’ve had Arisa Nee-san help me pick something out.”

When she caught herself saying that she smiled and thought, ‘A new big sister huh? I don’t think I mind anymore.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not think I would continue this but here we go, I might have to change the title cause it's just not breakfast anymore lmao. as always thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed this!

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be in the fluff collection but it ended up way longer and barely any KasuAri so here you go! I hope you enjoyed this cause I had a lot of fun writing this. Thanks for reading!


End file.
